Open top style dumpsters and containers are commonly used both outdoors and indoors to collect a variety of refuse such as organic leaves, industrial waste, construction debris, recycled paper and other loose material, etc. Much of this refuse is lightweight and thus is subject to being blown or otherwise lifted out from containers. There are many lid, cover, or tarping assemblies, permanently fitted to containers, which effectively close off their open tops. There are also cover and tarping systems which are integral components of dumpster trucks or other waste transport vehicles which comprise refuse containing receptacles. Many of these vehicles utilize tarp roll-out systems to cover their containers when they are filled with loose debris. However, in all these and like cases, the covering systems are included as permanent, fixed assemblies of the various containers. Although integral with such containers, in many instances, covers are not needed and are therefore an unwelcomed encumbrance.
This is especially true with regard to stand alone dumpster and containers, many of which are unused or stand largely empty much of the time in warehouses, worksite, yards, or different outdoor facilities. There is no need for a workplace to have multiple containers with integral cover systems, when only one or two containers are actually in use at a lime. Moreover, providing every container with a permanent cover requires the purchase and maintenance of additional equipment, with the accompanying added expense. Further, if an open top container having no cover system is filled, makeshift covers contorted to hold down loose debris are often impractical and, most importantly, largely ineffective.
There is thus currently no independent, container cover or tarping system which has the versatility and mobility to be used and re-used with multiple, different size open dumpsters or other open waste storage containers.